


The Longest Night

by H50Fanatic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H50Fanatic/pseuds/H50Fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple Police Pursuit turns into one of the busiest nights in Five-0 history. And one thing is for certain, when the sun comes up, things will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of work on this site, hopefully you enjoy it. Just a warning, I have left major character death tag unchecked, but I haven't actually decided yet so there is a possibility of one happening.

_She pushed the door open, stepping out of the toilet. Almost instantly she spotted her family, her new family sat around the table. Everyone smiling and laughing as they joked with each other. She stayed still for a second, smiling with them as she watched. She then moved to join her family, almost running towards them in happiness. However this was prevented as a gloved hand reached around her head and was planted firmly over her mouth. Her eyes went wide with panic as she struggled and screamed. At first glance, people would of thought that she was an easy target but she had already proved that she was a good fighter. She kicked and squirmed as she was dragged further and further away from the rest of them. It was no use. The men were too strong. She watched as her family continued to laugh, continued to joke as she was taken from them. Taken forever._

**12 Hours Earlier**

21:00:  
Sirens cut through the silence like a knife in butter as four police cars followed a battered truck through the streets of Hawaii. The chase had already lasted over ten minutes, and more police cars were mow joining in. The truck had been spotted speeding but, as the officers approached, shots were fired towards them as the truck sped off. As the darkness of the night began to spread through the city, the truck turned towards the mountains, speeding up as it accelerated along the clear path out of the city. The officers kept the truck within spotting distance, never letting it leave it sight for a moment. However, it did leave their sight. It left their sight as it rolled down a muddy embankment and rolled three times straight into a giant oak tree. The police cars skidded to the top and all of the officers jumped out, guns raised. They approached the car slowly, guns drawn in case of any movement. Then, as the first officers reached the car, all hell broke loose. The explosion was massive, the whole truck incinerated in a matter if seconds as over a half a dozen officers were sent flying backwards. Screams could be heard as the sparks and flamed burned the skin off those closest to the blast. Officer Blake crawled towards a car, dragging his bloodied leg behind him. He opened the door and grabbed the radio.  
"Backup needed...explosion....officers down" He gargled into the radio, struggling to speak as smoke began to engulf the whole area. As he passed out he caught a glimpse of the destruction in front of him. He counted five bodies scattered around the hill, all burnt almost completely. Nothing was ever simple.

"Hey Monkey, films finished" Danny whispered as he stroked his daughter's hair. She stirred from her nap, her big brown eyes looking up at him, making his heart melt inside. After a few seconds of smiling at each other, Danny's mobile rang interrupting the heart warming scene taking place. Danny sighed as he reached an arm behind him and picked up his phone.  
"Yeah. Steve what is it?" He said, struggling to hear as Grace shouted hello to her Uncle Steve down the phone.  
"Danny, I know this is a bad time, but I really need you. A car involved in a police chase exploded a few minutes ago. Five police officers already dead." Steve explained.  
Danny sighed. "I can't just leave Grace on her own" He argued.  
"Take her over too mine. Catherine's still at home recovering so she would enjoy the company." Steve said. His girlfriend had been shot in the leg a few weeks ago taking down a suspect in am arms dealing case and complications in her surgery meant that she was struggling to do too much at the moment. Realising he was beaten, Danny sighed again before saying:  
"Okay, you win. Send me the location and I'll meet you there once I've dropped Grace off." Danny said. As he put down the phone he looked at Grace, who looked sad at having to leave her Dad. "Don't worry Monkey, Uncle Steve just needs me for a few hours because some people have been hurt." He explained. "But guess what that means" He smiled at her.  
"What?" She replied, her eyes perking up.  
"You get to help Aunty Catherine make her leg better." Danny said, kissing her on the forehead. "And I'm sure she's got lot's of movies you can fall asleep too there."

As Danny got out his car he was greeted by the familiar sight of his ex SEAL of a partner Steve. "Thanks for coming Danny, I know you didn't want to leave Grace but the Governor wants this wrapped up quickly."  
"It's fine, she's probably fast asleep already. Just tell me what we've got" Danny said, as they walked together towards the crime scene.  
"The vehicle HPD were chasing flipped off the end of the embankment, as the cops approached it it went up in flames, just like that. Five officers already dead, three more in critical condition on there way to the hospital and a couple more wounded too."  
"Okay, but what is there too solve? Did the driver escape or something?" Danny said as they studied the scene in front of them.  
"No, the drivers dead. Unfortunately for us, it wasn't the crash that caused the explosion. It was the trunk full of C4 that did"

_She felt the van bounce up and down as it drove along a gravel road. She had no idea where she was. This was not only due to the fact that she was in the back of a van, which had no windows to see out, or in. But it was also due to the thick scarf that had been tightly tied around her eyes. As the van continued to pounce, she felt pain in her leg. The ropes tied around her ankles keeping them together weren't helping the pain. Not that she could even try and help soothe the pain if she wanted to, her bound hands behind her back preventing any possible movement. As much as she pained to admit it, she was scared. Who were these men? And why on earth had they taken her?_


End file.
